


seemingly a long time.

by caticoo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/pseuds/caticoo
Summary: rei and anzu miss each other. commission.





	seemingly a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. my name is cati!  
this is a commission. i hope it suffices. i apologize for the length wait!!

Her work had become difficult.

It wasn't as if Anzu was not accustomed to it by this point. Yes, ever since her admittance to Yumenosaki Academy in her high school years (such faraway times, it seemed to her now, with everything else that has happened... all the years, although in the grand scheme of things were short, seemed unboundingly long,) her body, mind and spirit had been conditioned to this lifestyle of "Producer" and being followed around by unique individuals who wished to reach their dreams of performing on a brightly lit stage, fans cheering their name, making themselves to be more than what the industry had thought of them.

Yumenosaki, however, was ages ago (or, again, what seemed to be). Anzu had bid all the people she had befriended in her two years there farewell -- leaving the first years with the incoming two younger classes, and passing around "congratulation"s to her upperclassmen. Although, she was certain she'd come to see them eventually again throughout her time working as a producer -- indeed, she kept this passion of hers, seeing how much the boys seemed to see her as a success point -- there was one certain upperclassman who she knew for certain she'd be seeing once again and many times over.

When Anzu had first met Rei -- a curious case of being brought along by two redheaded twins -- she was harshly criticized for her inexperienced performance with Trickstar, enough that tears and dizziness were drawn from her person. But the words Rei had told her out of a sense of truth -- and eventually, she and Trickstar ended up succeeding so much further than she had thought they would. With Rei's aid, this was possible. In a way, Anzu was grateful for him, although, mysterious as always, Rei seemed to remain an enigma for a little while longer.

It was only after a multitude of experiences did Rei and Anzu become gradually closer -- slowly, Rei became more dependent on Anzu. And soon enough, Anzu found herself taking care of Rei more and more, until they became seemingly inseparable. This relationship became so apparent to the other students, that the others would even sometimes question where Rei was, or used Anzu as a tracker to locate Rei, or vice versa. Indeed, the bond between them stayed even as Anzu watched Rei graduate, with floating cherry blossoms in the air, and Anzu could not help but be filled with pride ... and sadness.

"Jou-san," Rei called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Anzu looked up at the graduated upperclassmen, and Rei gave her a familiar smile. "I understand you are upset... but surely, we'll see each other again."

Of course Anzu believed that, even after she waved Rei goodbye as he boarded the airplane, in order to study abroad. Of course, Anzu still had her last year of Yumenosaki to finish up, and she was sure that the academy still needed her, for as long as they could keep her around. So, she continued to work hard, for the academy's sake, for her friends' sake, and for Rei's sake as well. Consistently, she watched interviews and whatever happenstances were broadcasted to the television, and of course, the two called and videochatted as often as other occurrences allowed them to. But in the grand scheme of things, there was often too much to handle to be able to see each other's faces or hear each other's words. It saddened Anzu, but this was the reality of the situation -- and of course, over her year at Yumenosaki, she had become steeled to this sort of feeling.

But she missed Rei, still. And Rei missed her.

Rei, of course, came back, eventually. For visits throughout that third year of high school, and of course, he was there to witness her and Rei's brother to graduate, until he eventually had to return abroad, again. This was not before Rei was able to gift Anzu a plentiful of things, including time spent with each other, a stable living situation, and laying out the grounds of what she'd do now that she had graduated Yumenosaki. It was a lot to take in, Anzu would admit, but she was happy that another chapter of her life would begin.

Anzu contemplated coming along with Rei abroad, as he wholeheartedly offered it, but work circumstances pulled her back to stay stationed in Japan. And so, another school year passed along where they were unable to be in each other's physical presence -- and life continued on, Anzu waiting for Rei, Rei waiting for Anzu. And finally, finally, after that other year, Rei was able to appear at their new home together's doorstep and the two finally, finally settled in, being able to see each other every day, and kiss one another goodnight.

Or so, this is what the both of them thought.

Anzu became more and more involved in work, whilst Rei was finally taking up duties in Japan. Admittingly, it was during these times when Anzu truly missed the comfort that Yumenosaki brought her and Rei -- a life with a little less responsibility, but once again, it seemed as if the academy had conditioned her into becoming the way she was, because in all, every fast paced step was one that Anzu could keep up with. If she were honest with her feelings, however ... she wouldn't be reluctant to admit sometimes, she wished that things would slow down a bit.

Even during the night, when Rei was more active than not, Anzu found herself too exhausted to end up paying too much attention to her lover, and eventually, she'd settle to fall asleep on his chest after "resting her eyes" for a mere five minutes. And Rei watched her, affectionately, but desperately, wondering when the day would come where she'd be able to pay more attention to him. He kissed her brown locks goodnight and carried her to the bedroom that evening, so her rest would be more comfortable, but he couldn't help but notice a discomforted shift in her expression when his touch left her.

Eventually, after some time, it became too much for Rei to handle. He missed Anzu, and her presence, her lovely smile and her wonderful eyes, but all the moments he had the chance of being around her, her eyelids were shut in slumber. And he could only take the night to wonder and ponder, when the next moment would be when Anzu was given a break -- partly for his own selfish wants, but also partly for Anzu's health, not wishing to see her completely crumble under responsibilities.

And so, a moment finally arrived where Anzu was given a break -- where her superiors acknowledged her hard work, and gave her an entire week off to enjoy herself, rejuvenate and regather her youth. The moment she returned home and excitedly told Rei this news, Rei's resting face curved into a blissful smile, as his eyes lit up and suddenly he had Anzu all for himself again, just like it had been those years ago. Rei pulled Anzu into an embrace and spun her, letting the two gently fall into a tumble of cuddles on their home's couch.

"Ahhh. I missed having you all to myself, Jou-san," Rei murmured, digging his face deep into Anzu's shoulder, hugging her even closer. Anzu flushed, having never gotten over all the butterflies (or, perhaps in Rei's case, bats) that Rei gave her whenever he showed clingy affection. Anzu fixed her position on top of Rei so that she was embracing him just as close, her own face suffocating in a mix of Rei's shoulder and the couch, which reminded her of slumber and rest -- the place where she would always find herself dozing, with Rei right there beside her. "Do you not understand how lonely I have gotten?"

Anzu couldn't help but chuckle at Rei's almost childish desire to be around her, but at the same time, she could understand. She felt the same way that Rei did, for a long while -- it wasn't as if work was wholly on Anzu, after all. Rei had his own things to take care of, but she felt guilty for not exerting more time and energy into Rei, "I'm sorry... I have the week off, though. So, we can be together for as long as you'd like, Rei-san."

Rei took the words to heart. Even as Anzu wiggled to stand up and help Rei with making their evening meal, Rei was there beside her. As she brushed her teeth and combed her hair, he was beside her, admiring her. And even as she sat in bed and gave him a plethora of kisses, too many to count, many to make up for the lost time, Rei allowed himself to sleep beside Anzu in bed. And Rei was still right there in the morning, cuddling up to her, murmuring words in his sleep of adoration that only Anzu had the wonderful fortune of hearing.

"Jou-san... I love you..."


End file.
